Honor's Cost
by Rogue Ronin
Summary: Kaye is an old friend of Mia's. Kaye's past is coming back to haunt her. How will this affect Kaye's bond with the Ronins? Completed
1. Honor's Cost ch1

Honor's Cost  
  
By: Rogue Ronin  
=============================================================================  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Ronin Warriors, the only ones that are mine are Kaye and Lightning. You can respond with this email cokeacola_75@hotmail.com with your comments to this or any fanfic of mine. Thanks, and enjoy the reading!  
=============================================================================  
  
In a place called the spirit realm, the souls of past warriors began to become restless when they were suppose to be at peace. There was only one explanation of why they would be this way, and that is due to the presence of the phoenix. It is said that the phoenix has the power to restore a warrior of her choosing, but the warrior wouldn't be a hundred percent human. This warrior would have powers that they would never dream of. The only reason why the phoenix would restore the warrior is for the sole purpose of revenge. The phoenix was looking for one warrior in particular. This warrior would have possess feelings of revenge in order for her and the warrior to merge until the warrior has a feel for the world that they have entered. After a few moments of searching the phoenix found the perfect candidate. "Warrior I have come to give a proposition for you." said Phoenix.  
  
"What possibly can you offer me, can't you see that I'm trapped here for all eternity?" asked the warrior.  
  
"It would be wise not to anger me, I am the Phoenix, the reason that I have sought you out is that you wish revenge on someone that we both have in common." replied Phoenix.  
  
"Oh really Phoenix, if you are so high and mighty then who pray tell do we have in common?" asked the warrior.  
  
"Instead of telling you, how about I show you." answered Phoenix. The warrior looked at Phoenix with a hint of doubt, but motioned for her to continue. So Phoenix waved her hands and a portal opened up and showed a scene of Kaye getting ready for the next sparring match with the Ronins. The phoenix saw that showing him this scene would hit a major nerve, and she was right. The warrior reacted just the way that she hoped for.   
  
"So now do you doubt what I say warrior?" asked Phoenix as she made the portal disappear.  
  
"No, so how do you propose that we are to pull this off?" asked the warrior.  
  
"Simple you would have to allow me to possess you long enough to get to be reaquainted with the world so you can blend in better. Then once you feel comfortable with your surroundings, I'll leave your body and you can do what you please. But I'll warn you now warrior, there is of course a price to pay for this bargin. If you are beaten again you will stay here for all eternity and never be approaced by any other phoenix or magical entity that comes here for reasons of their own. But if you win, then you will be allowed to live once again. Do you except the terms?" asked Phoenix.  
  
"Yes Phoenix I accept the terms, I have waited so long to exact my revenge on her. She will pay for what she has done I promise you." declaired the warrior.   
  
"Then the pact is made and by my powers of the phoenix flame you live again." said Phoenix. The phoenix entered the warrior's body and was transported to the modern world.   
  
"Yes I feel so alive, I have never felt so much power before. Get ready for a visit from an old friend, get ready for Kesi! So it is true what they say about revenge, it is a dish best served cold." thought Kesi to himself.  
  
Kaye was watching the sparring match between Sage and Rowen, it was a great match, Kaye knew that she and Kento would be next to spar.  
  
"Kaye are you ready to lose to me, or would you prefer that I go easy on you?" asked Kento with a grin.  
  
"Ha are you kidding Kento, I'm not going to be the one to lose, and if you do go easy on me I'll just kick your butt more after this match, how is that for an answer?" replied Kaye with a smirk.  
  
"Time!" yelled Mia.  
  
"Hey Sage, Rowen great match you two, well Kaye are you ready?" asked Kento.  
  
"Let's get to it, less talking and more sparring Hardrock." answered Kaye. The two warriors took their stances and got the match on the way. Watching the two spar was like poetry in motion, when one attacked the other repelled in split second timing. Of course each one got their shots in every once in a while.   
  
"Hey you two you have thirty seconds, unless one of you does the deciding blow the both of you are going to be doing a tie breaker." said Mia. Kaye and Kento gave a nod in Mia's direction showing that they understood. When Kaye was getting herself ready to counter Kento's next attack, something distracted Kaye long enough to have Kento sweep Kaye and made her land hard on her back.   
  
"Time!" yelled Mia.  
  
"Kaye, hey Kaye are you alright, sorry about that but I had to take the chance." said Kento as he reached down to help Kaye up.  
  
"Uh yea Kento I'm fine." replied Kaye.  
  
"Okay next match is Cye and Ryo." announced Mia. While that match was going on, Kaye decided to go and see what distracted her from the match. She thought that it felt familar but Kaye wasn't sure on why until she saw something that brought back an old and painful memory. Kaye picked it up and almost dropped it when Kento came up from behind her.  
  
"How come you are over here, Kaye what's up I thought that you would want to watch Cye and Ryo's match, is everything alright?" asked Kento. Kaye turned around to face Kento, and at the same time quickly put the object in her pocket before he saw it. Kento saw a look in her eyes that he thought that he wouldn't ever see, that look was fear.  
  
"Ah sorry Kento, I just needed to walk off the rough landing, come on let's get back to Cye and Ryo's match before it's over." said Kaye. Kento watched Kaye walk towards the match, he knew that she wasn't going to tell him until she was ready. So he decided to let it drop for now, but he knew that he had to talk with Cye as soon as possible.  
  
"Thirty seconds left guys!" yelled Mia as Kaye and Kento rejoined the others.  
  
"Hey where did the two of you go?" whispered Sage.   
  
"Nowhere in particular Sage, now sh the match is about done." whispered Kaye.  
  
"Time, well that's it for today's sparring!" yelled Mia.  
  
The match ended and Cye came out as the winner. Kento went to congratulate Cye on his win, he noticed that something was bothering Kento. "Hey Kento what's wrong?" asked Cye.  
  
"Cye I really have to talk to you but I don't want anyone else to hear us." said Kento. Cye nodded his head and they started to walk away from the group. 


	2. Honor's Cost ch2

"Alright Kento what's up, what's wrong?" asked Cye.   
  
"There's something that is bothering Kaye and she won't talk to me about it. Ever since we got back from Duelist's Island she has been distant." replied Kento.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Cye.  
  
"Well during our match today, we would have gone into overtime, but Kaye got distracted. Then after our match she walked away to check out what distracted her, but she claimed that she was just walking the landing off I think she found something, but she won't show me what it is. When Kaye turned around, I actually saw something that I thought that I wouldn't ever see, I saw fear in Kaye's eyes Cye. Fear, I don't believe it. What would scare Kaye that much?" said Kento.   
  
"I don't really know Kento, but I think that everyone should be included in this. Come on, let's get everyone inside and get to the bottom of whatever is going on, ok." replied Cye.   
  
Not too far off, Kaye was trying to convince herself that an old memory wasn't coming back. "No it can't be him, he has been dead for a long time now, then what the heck did I see? This was his, so it has to be true, but why now, of all the times to appear why now? I know that Kento is way beyond concerned, he and the others probably are wondering what's the deal with me lately. I guess it's time to tell them about my past, this won't be easy for them to hear and it won't be easy for me to tell. Man I hate this, keeping my past from them, it's not fair and it's not right. I have to face it sooner or later." thought Kaye to herself.  
  
"Kaye it's time to come inside." called Ryo.  
  
"Ok Ryo I'm coming." Kaye called back as she walked to the Koji mansion. When Kaye entered, she noticed that everyone was sitting down waiting for her to join them.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" asked Kaye.  
  
"We were about to ask you the same thing Kaye." replied Mia.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kaye.  
  
"Come on Kaye don't act like nothing is going on, ever since we got back from Duelist's Island, you have been acting so distant, what's the deal?" asked Kento. Kaye turned away from them and walked to the window. When Kaye got there, she waited a little longer to reply, but before her explanation Kaye took out the object that she has been hiding.   
  
"It's a long story, after it's told I hope that you will still consider me a friend, and Kento I hope that you will still want to be with me, but if you don't I'll understand. The story takes place a long time ago, well before Mia and I first became friends and also before I recieved my armor. You see most of my life I've been a loner, traveling from place to place learning new things wherever I went. During my travels I came upon a guild that I stayed with for a while. Anyway, when I met the guild leader he noticed that I had a special ability. He was the one that helped me to start to develop my dream walking. His son Kesi was jealous of the fact that his father was teaching an outsider how to develop their ability instead of his own." said Kaye.  
  
"So far Kaye it sounds lonely, but we don't see where it would change our minds about you." said Ryo.  
  
"This is only the beginning of the story Ryo. You see Kesi decided that he would try and get me casted out from their guild. So he convinced the council that it was time to go for a battle to the death. Kesi's father told his son that there would be no need for the challange. Kesi was very good at convincing the council otherwise. So the challange went on as planned. A few hours later, the council had a battle field all ready to go. The council told the people from the guild not to interfere in any manner. Then the battle began, Kesi was the best fighter of the guild there was no question about it. That is how I got these scars on the middle of my back." said Kaye as she showed them.  
  
"Kaye." whispered Mia.  
  
"Anyway Kesi was so filled with anger and jealousy that he created a weapon of his own. It's called the dream dagger, this dagger is the one that I found earlier today. The dream dagger is a very powerful weapon, it can only be created by a dream walker. The dagger is a weapon of absolute power, it has the ability to destroy one's psyche beyond compare. It could even be fatal, based only on the creator's emotional state. In other words, it can kill just by having a small cut or it could also heal. Anyway, as I was saying, the battle raged on even further, Kesi's father couldn't take it any more, so he decided to put it to an end. I was on the ground trying to get myself back into the battle, when Kesi was about to deliver the finishing strike, his father came between us. Kesi's father was fast, but not fast enough, he got hurt, we didn't realize how bad until it was too late. Kesi's father died at his own son's hands, and I couldn't do anything to stop it." said Kaye.  
  
"Kaye it wasn't your fault, he jumped in and stopped Kesi from killing you." replied Rowen.  
  
"The story still doesn't end there Rowen. You see even though his father died, Kesi had this wild look in his eyes and came at me like he had nothing else to lose. I had to do the only thing possible, I didn't want to do it but he left me with no choice. It was him or me, so in a act of desperation I somehow knocked out his dream dagger out of his hands, it landed next to me Kesi came at me again, so I picked it up and I stabbed him with it. He held the dagger with both hands and fell to his death. I had his blood on my hands as well as his father's, before Kesi died he whispered that he would get his revenge for me killing his father and him.   
  
Then he died, the council decided that it would be a good idea for me to leave and never come back. Given the circumstance I agreed, but not before there was a decent funeral for Kesi's father and Kesi. The council members agreed with my request about the funeral for Kesi's father, but not for Kesi. Kesi died with no honor so his spirit was bannished to the spirit realm for eternity. So then after the funeral I left never to come back.   
  
Then towards the end of our sparring match Kento, I thought that I saw Kesi. I was trying to convince myself that it wasn't him so that is why I walked off. I found this embedded into a nearby tree, so I knew that he was there. When Kento, Lightning and I were caught in the portal, I had some I guess you can call them ghosts that decided to pay me a visit right then and there. What they say is true, one's past can come back and haunt you." explained Kaye. 


	3. Honor's Cost ch3

Kaye was finished telling her tale of the past to her friends. The silence that came after her explanation is what Kaye knew what would happen. So Kaye put the dream dagger back into her pocket and quietly left the room. No one knew what to say, they were all too stunned to say anything at all.   
  
"I knew that if I told them about that part of my past was a bad idea, but they had to know why I was acting so distant." thought Kaye to herself. Kaye opened up the door to her room and started packing. Lightning was in Kaye's room and noticed that she was upset so he decided to see why.  
  
'Kaye, what happened, did you and Kento have a fight?' asked Lightning.  
  
'No Lightning, we didn't have a fight, I told them a part of my past that I was hoping that I would never have to go through again.' replied Kaye sadly.   
  
'What are you doing then, running away?' asked Lightning.  
  
'No Lightning I'm not running from my past, I'm running towards it. I have some unfinished business to take care of. I have to go back to that village that I left a long time ago, if I'm ever going to be fully at peace with the ghosts of my past.' answered Kaye.  
  
'When were you thinking of going, now when everyone is downstairs or in the middle of the night when they are all alseep? Well know this Kaye, whatever you decide to do, I'm going to go with you. We are partners after all, right.' said Lightning.  
  
'Thank you Lightning that would probably be the best thing right at this moment.' replied Kaye.  
  
'Hey someone has to watch your back!' said Lightning with a wink. Kaye winked back and hid her backpack so the others wouldn't be able to find it. Kaye began to write two separate letters, one to everyone in general and one specifically for Kento. Kaye also hid the two letters until later tonight.   
  
Meanwhile the others were all still downstairs, finally the silence was broken. "So that's why Kaye has been so distant, I knew that something was wrong but I couldn't imagine that it would be something like this." said Kento quietly.  
  
"I know Kento, I'm surprised that she was able to keep it inside of her for so long." replied Cye.  
  
"Well what do we do now?" asked Ryo.  
  
"What can we do Ryo, we don't have a clue on how to even approach this, so what do you suggest that we do?" asked Sage.  
  
"Guys stop it, this arguement is getting us nowhere, somehow we need Kaye to try and tell us more." said Mia. Kaye and Lightning were on top of the stairs listening to the conversation that was going on.   
  
"What else do you need to know?" asked Kaye quietly. Everyone jumped when Kaye spoke.  
  
"Kaye, you don't have to talk about it any more if you don't want to." said Rowen.  
  
"Thanks Rowen, but I think that since it's out in the open I better answer your questions." replied Kaye.  
  
"We'll only ask if you want us to, if you feel that the questions are too painful to answer then we'll understand." said Mia.  
  
"No it's fine, just ask already and let's get this over with." replied Kaye.   
  
"Kaye is this guild far from here?" asked Cye.  
  
"It's about a two day walk from here." replied Kaye.  
  
"What's the name of the guild?" asked Rowen.  
  
"It's called Mekio, hey I know what you guys are leading up to and all of you can just forget it so don't even go there." said Kaye with a hint of anger rising in her voice.  
  
"Kaye we just want to help you, please let us." said Kento as he got up and walked towards Kaye. Kaye didn't noticed that Kento was right in front of her now. He knelt down and met his eyes with Kaye's. Somehow Kaye knew that she always felt better when Kento was with her. With tears threatening to come down, Kaye quickly turned and walked to the door and headed outside with Lightning close in tow.   
  
"I'm sorry Kento, I hope that someday you'll understand and most of all, be able to forgive me. If I don't do this on my own, I'll never be free of my past." whispered Kaye.   
  
"No! How can she just take off like that, doesn't Kaye know how much I want to help her?" asked Kento as he restrained himself from breaking any of Mia's furniture.  
  
"We all want to help her Kento, but Kaye will come back here on her own, I think that she needs a little time to cool off. Come on Kento, I'll make you something to eat, what do you say to that." said Cye.  
  
"Sorry Cye, but I'm not hungry I just want to be alone ok." replied Kento sadly.  
  
"Sure Kento no problem." said Cye. Everyone watched Kento in shock when he left the room.  
  
"Wow he's taking this really hard, it's not like Kento to pass up food." said Sage.  
  
"Sage, how can you joke about something like that?" asked Mia with a hint of anger. Sage threw a glance at Mia that told her he wasn't joking around. He was just as worried as the rest of them.   
  
"Oh, I see, I'm sorry Sage." replied Mia.  
  
"It's ok Mia, but seriously what can we do, does anyone have any ideas?" asked Sage.   
  
Outside not too far away Kesi was watching with interest to the event that just took place. "Well now isn't that interesting, I thought for sure that Kaye would of never told them about that part of her life. This could be a problem, but then again it could also work towards my advantage as well. Oh great Phoenix I call upon you!" called Kesi. Phoenix came to surface and was wondering what Kesi wanted.   
  
"Kesi what do you want?" asked Phoenix.  
  
"Phoenix, could you possibly show me what is taking place in my old guild right now?" asked Kesi.  
  
"Of course I can, but why do you want to know?" asked Phoenix.  
  
"I want to see who I can have to fight along my side against Kaye." answered Kesi.  
  
"Oh yes I do see where you are going with this, I'll show you what has happened since you died until now, but then I have to leave your body because you are now ready to deal with her on your own." replied Phoenix. Kesi nodded in understanding, then Phoenix conjured up a magical looking glass that showed Kesi what happened in the last few years. He saw a very strong young man that has great fighting strength. The young man was also very cunning and could adapt to any situation. He was in a sparring match that had at least five guys in the same rank as him attack at the same time. The young man won with no problem. But there was also something very familar about him that kept Kesi's attention. "Yes Kesi, he is your son, his name is Tenichi. You didn't remember that you have a son did you?" asked Phoenix.   
  
"Does he remember what happened a few years ago, during the battle between me and Kaye?" asked Kesi impatiently.  
  
"Of course he does Kesi, Tenichi was there when it was going on, his feelings towards Kaye are the same as yours. So you have someone else to help you defeat her. Now I must leave, you are more than ready to exact your revenge, but keep in mind the bargin that we made Kesi." warned Phoenix.  
  
"Yes, yes I'll remember Phoenix." answered Kesi. With that, Phoenix vanished from Kesi's body and Kesi started his venture back to Mekio. "Soon Kaye very soon we'll meet face to face and there will be noting that you or your friends can do to stop us from completing our revenge on you." said Kesi.   
  
The phoenix reappeared in the shadows of the trees, and watched Kesi leave. "We'll see on how you fair against her now vs then Kesi. Kaye is more powerful now than before, but if you fail, oh well I can always find others to take your place." mused Phoenix before she faded away. 


	4. Honor's Cost ch4

A few hours later, Kento came back home a little more calmer than when he left. "Hey guys, is Kaye back yet?" asked Kento as he walked into the room.   
  
"Yea Kento she came back an hour ago, she's been in her room ever since she got back. Why, what do you intend to do Kento?" asked Mia. Kento started to make his way up the stairs, he stopped before answering Mia's question.  
  
"Don't worry Mia, I'm not going to do anything rash, I just want to see how she is." replied Kento. Mia nodded to him, then Kento made the rest of the way up the stairs and to Kaye's room. Kento knocked on the door to see if Kaye would answer.  
  
"Hey Kaye, would you please answer the door, I just want to talk with you that's all." said Kento. Inside her room, Kaye waited to see if Kento would leave. He knocked on the door again. "Kaye please answer the door, before I knock it down. Ok here I come." said Kento. He was about to knock down Kaye's door, but before he could do that, he heard the door open.  
  
"Come on in Kento." said Kaye as she showed Kento into her room. Kaye offered a seat to Kento, she knew that this was going to be a long talk between the two. Kento sat down, and Kaye took the other chair with Lightning sitting down next to her.   
  
"Kaye you know that we just want to help you right?" asked Kento.  
  
"Yea I know, and I appreciate the effort, but this is something that I have to work out for myself." answered Kaye. The tension in the room was so thick that it could be cut with a knife.   
  
'Kaye, even though you want to do this solo, I for one agree with Kento and the others. Let them help you.' said Lightning. Kaye gave Lightning a quick look, and then relaxed a little Kaye knew that he was right. So Kaye got up and walked towards a picture of her and the others in a group shot that was taken a few days ago. Kaye smiled and grabbed the two letters that she written earlier that day.   
  
"Kento I think that we better get downstairs and have everyone together. Don't ask why right now ok." said Kaye. Kaye left her room, and Kento was about to head out the door when Lightning got in his way.  
  
"Hey Lightning watch it would ya, I almost tripped over you." said Kento after Kaye left the room. Lightning took a quick look towards the door and then to Kento. He walked over to where Kaye hid her backpack and pulled it out from its hidding place. Lightning knew that he was going to have a very angry Kaye, but he knew that he had to do it.  
  
"Hey Lightning, what is that?" asked Kento. He took the backpack out of Lightning's mouth, and he brought it with him downstairs. The others were waiting for Kento and Lightning to join them.   
  
"Kaye is everything alright?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Yea Kaye and would you also explain about this as well." said Kento as he held up Kaye's backpack.  
  
"First of all where did you get that?" asked Kaye.  
  
'I'm sorry Kaye please don't take it out on Kento, I'm the one that pulled it out from it's hiding place. I'm sorry but they're right you shouldn't be doing this on your own.' replied Lightning.  
  
"Lightning, how could you. Never mind, fine I was going to leave these two letters for you to read in the morning. This letter was for everyone in general, and this letter here was for Kento. The backpack is full of supplies for the trip to Mekio. I was going to sneak out late tonight and try to put this behind me once and for all. Then in a few days I was going to be back and talk with all of you about it. I'm sorry." explained Kaye quietly.   
  
"Kaye we understand why you want to do this solo, you've been on your own for so long. It would only be rational to believe that way, but you're no longer alone, you have us." replied Rowen.   
  
"Thanks Rowen, I appreciate the fact that you'll want to help out, but..." said Kaye.  
  
"But nothing Kaye, this arguement is closed, we are going to help you out with this and that's the end of it." said Sage.   
  
"Okay, okay I surrendor, fine so now that's settled, what's the game plan?" asked Kaye.   
  
While they were talking about what to do next, Kesi was on his way back to his guild. "Not much further, soon I'll be home and then Tenichi and I can plan out our revenge. Soon Kaye, very soon you will know what real suffering will feel like." mused Kesi to himself. Kesi suddenly stopped when he sensed someone was following him. Then Kesi continued on his way to the guild, Kesi still knew that he was being followed, suddenly without warning the figure jumped out of the trees and attacked. The two fought for a short time, until Kesi threw down a smoke screen. That gave Kesi the advantage to go behind his attacker and disarmed him quickly. As soon as he disarmed his attacker, Kesi made him turn around.   
  
He couldn't believe who it was, "son?" asked Kesi. Tenichi tore away from his opponents grip and got into defensive position.  
  
"How can it be, you're not my father, my father is dead!" exclaimed Tenichi angrily.   
  
"But it is me Tenichi, look I can prove it to you, see this scar, it was given to me by Kaye." answered Kesi as he showed Tenichi his scars from the battle that took place a few years ago.   
  
"It is you father, but how, I thought that you were dead?" asked Tenichi as he finally relaxed his guard.  
  
"It's a long story Tenichi, but first tell me are the old council memebers still active or are there new ones?" asked Kesi.  
  
"Both, but what does this have to do with the fact that you are alive?" asked Tenichi. Kesi walked towards his son and as he got closer, an image on Kesi's backhand began to glow a bright red.  
  
"Father what's that?" asked Tenichi.  
  
"It's a reminder of a bargin that I made with Phoenix, and with the question about the council, well I think that it's time for us to include them in our plans for Kaye and her friends. Will the new council memebers be a problem to handle Tenichi?" asked Kesi.  
  
"No father they won't be a problem, because I'm actually the leader of the council." replied Tenichi with a smirk.   
  
"I'm impressed my son, what else have to tell me?" asked Kesi.  
  
"Not here father, we have to go somewhere in private." answered Tenichi. So Kesi and Tenichi walked off together into the night to prepare the members of the guild for Kesi's arriaval.   
  
Meanwhile after a few hours of planning, Kaye was standing in the backyard with Lightning by her side watching the sunset. 'Kaye are you still angry with me?' asked Lightning. Kaye was still keeping her eyes on the setting sun. Lightning got up and began to walk away, until he heard Kaye.  
  
'Lightning, no I'm not angry with you, it's just that, well I was hoping that this would never come up ever again, and I could live out my life in peace. But now I realize that I can't run any more. I have to face my past if I want to come close to even having what resembles as a normal life.' replied Kaye sadly. Lightning turned around and walked back towards Kaye. The two glanced at each other and decided to walk back towards the Koji mansion.   
  
'Everything will workout Kaye, just wait and see.' said Lightning. Kaye gave a nod, and walked inside with Lightning right behind her.  
  
"Kaye where have you been, you had us all worried about ya, I really wish that you would stop running off like that ok." said Kento with concern.  
  
"I'm sorry Kento, I just had to clear my head for a little while that's all. Honest I'm just fine." replied Kaye with a smile.  
  
"Hey there Kaye, I could use some help here in the kitchen, would you mind?" asked Mia.   
  
"No problem Mia, I'm coming, hey where's Cye doesn't he usually help out in here?" asked Kaye.   
  
"Actually Kaye I just wanted to talk with you." said Mia.  
  
"What's wrong Mia?" asked Kaye.  
  
"I know this isn't exactly easy for you is it. Ever since the sparring match between you and Kento, have you had any nightmares or anything like that?" replied Mia. Kaye's eyes darkened as she slowly lowered her head.  
  
"No Mia I haven't, whatever Kesi has planned it's big. I hate this Mia, why did he choose now to appear, why?" asked Kaye with a hint of anger.   
  
Cye looked outside and he saw Kento gazing at the stars, so he decided to go out and talk with him. "Hey Kento it's getting cold are you going to come inside?" asked Cye.   
  
"Yea sure Cye in a minute ok." replied Kento.   
  
Cye was getting a little angry with the way that things were going. "Kento that's it, I've had it, Kaye has opened up a very painful part of her past and you are avoiding her like the plague. I know it wasn't easy for you or us to hear about, but don't you realize that it was really hard for Kaye to talk about." said Cye angrily.  
  
Kento turned around and faced Cye. "Yea Cye I know it was hard for her to talk about, I was just getting my thoughts together thats all." replied Kento. The look in Kento's eyes let Cye know that he was ready to do whatever it took to help Kaye out. As soon as Cye knew this, he began to calm down and the two walked back inside the mansion.  
  
"Hey you two the food is ready, come and get it." said Kaye.  
  
"Cye what did you say to Kento to get him back to his old self?" asked Ryo.   
  
"Nothing much really, all I did was tell him the truth and he came around on his own." replied Cye.  
  
"Cye, Ryo hey you guys you better hurry up to the table or Kento is going to eat everything in sight." yelled Sage.  
  
"Ok Sage we're coming, hey Kento save some for us would ya." Ryo yelled back. 


	5. Honor's Cost ch5

The next day, everyone was packing their supplies for their trip to Mekio. "Kaye how come we are not taking Mia's jeep to Mekio?" asked Sage.   
  
"Well for one thing Sage, we will not all fit inside of her jeep, and second the only way a person can get to the guild is by walking. So make sure that you pack light. Is everyone ready to get going?" said Kaye.   
  
"Let's do it!" yelled Kento excitedly.  
  
"Alright then let's go, but remember if things get too harry, you promise me that you'll get far away from there as you can." said Kaye.  
  
"Promise!" everyone answered with fingers crossed behind their backs. Kaye shook her head and they started off for Mekio.  
  
In the guild the father and son discussed what was to be planned for Kaye and her friends. "Soon Kaye will be here, what do you plan to do about it when she gets here Tenichi?" asked Kesi.  
  
"Don't worry father, everything is well in hand. You'll wait until it's time to put in an appearance, and then everything will fall into place." answered Tenichi.  
  
"You sound confident my son, are you positive that it will work?" asked Kesi.  
  
"I'm very confident that everything will workout to satisfaction father. In fact Kaye and her friends shall be here any day now. So just sit back and enjoy the show." replied Tenichi. Kesi could tell that his son had everything planned to the smallest detail. He couldn't wait to see what Tenichi had in store for their prey.  
  
The Ronins, Kaye, Mia and the two tigers were about halfway to their destination. They could tell this because the sun was about to set in the horizon. Soon they would arrive at the guild, no one knew what to expect. Will they be welcomed or will they be treated as outcasts and ran out of the guild?   
  
"Ok everyone, I think that we better stop and set up camp, because we are going have to leave before dawn in order to get to Mekio at a decent hour tomorrow." said Kaye. They started to unpack their supplies, and since they packed light it didn't take very long to set up camp.   
  
'Kaye you've been very quiet on this trip so far, what's on your mind?' asked Lightning.  
  
'Lightning, I'm not sure what to expect when we get to the guild. I mean, yea, it's been a few years, but I'm sure that they still harbor old feelings of what happened between Kesi and I.' answered Kaye.  
  
'Kaye, what happened in the past is in the past, they can't hold that over your head forever.' replied Lightning.  
  
'I know Lightning, but you never met these people, their code that they live by is very particular, especially when it comes to the ideas of honor.' said Kaye.  
  
'That maybe true Kaye, but so much has happened since you've left there.' said Lightning.  
  
'It doesn't matter Lightning, what was done can't be undone, I wish that I could fix it, but I can't.' replied Kaye.  
  
'Kaye no one is expecting you to, you did what only you could do at the time. But now, things are different than they were back then.' said Lightning.  
  
'I know that my friend, if anything happens to them or you, I'm not sure on how well I can help you all out. They are a lot more advanced in their dream walking abilities than I am.' said Kaye.  
  
'Kaye this is not the time to start doubting your abilities. Watcher believed in you and so do we, and besides each of us knows how to defend ourselves better in the dream realm thanks to your help.' answered Lightning.  
  
'Thanks Lightning.' said Kaye.  
  
'Thanks, for what I didn't do anything?' asked Lightning.  
  
'Yea you did, you helped me get my focus back on track, I needed that.' answered Kaye.  
  
'Any time Kaye.' replied Lighting.  
  
"Hey you two, are you going to stay there all night, or are you going to join the rest of us?" yelled Rowen.   
  
"Yea Rowen we're coming." Kaye yelled back. So Kaye and Lightning got up from where they were resting and headed back to the others that were talking by the fire.  
  
"What were you two talking about over there?" asked Sage.  
  
"Nothing much Sage, here's the deal I don't know what we are going to expect when we enter the guild so be on your guard. I especially want you to be careful when you're a sleep. If they still hold a grudge over the few years that I've been gone, they might try and hurt you during your dream time." warned Kaye.  
  
"Hey Kaye, no worries we'll be ready for them no problem." answered Cye in confidence.  
  
"Well then I'm going to sleep, so goodnight everyone." said Kaye. Everyone said their goodnights and retired for the night. No one noticed that someone was hiding in the distance watching them.  
  
"Soon Kaye, you'll pay for what you did to my father and grandfather. I'll make you suffer like you've never suffered before, you can count on that." whispered Tenichi spitefully.  
  
Tenichi returned to where his father was pacing the floor waiting for his return. "Father, Kaye and her friends are not far off, they just went to sleep." reported Tenichi.  
  
"Good, now let's attack them in their dream realm while they least expect it." said Kesi.  
  
"No father, that isn't part of my plan. I know that you've been waiting for a long time to get your revenge, but please wait a little longer. I promise you it will be worth it." said Tenichi.  
  
"Fine then, I guess that I can wait." replied Kesi.  
  
Kaye was the first one up, so she decided to scout out ahead. Kaye walked for a little while, then she heard something behind her. Kaye turned around and relaxed a little when she seen who was behind her, it was Lightning. 'Hey Lightning what the heck are you doing out here?' asked Kaye.  
  
'I can ask the same about you Kaye.' replied Lightning.  
  
'For your information Lightning, I was scouting out ahead.' answered Kaye.  
  
'Well come back, the others are already getting up and you know that they'll come and look for us if we don't get back right now.' said Lightning.  
  
'Yea you're right, come on let's go.' replied Kaye. The two walked back to the campsite.  
  
"Where did the two of you go, we were just about to go out and look for you?" asked Mia. Lightning looked at Kaye, and gave that I told you so look.   
  
"I went to scout out the path ahead to see if any surprises were waiting for us that's all." replied Kaye.  
  
"Let's get going before this turns into another arguement, ok." said Ryo. So everyone picked up their gear and headed off in the direction of the Mekio guild. The sun was slowly coming up over the horizon. The dew from the morning mist dripped from the edge of the trees, and broke into tiny crystal fragments when they hit the ground. They continued walking until Kaye stopped dead in her tracks.   
  
"Kaye what's going on, why did you stop already, are we there?" asked Mia. Kaye slowly walked over to the grave marker, she knelt down and wiped off the dirt from it. The name of Kesi's father was engraved on the front. Kaye gave her respects to Kesi's father, Kento walked up to Kaye and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Kaye are you alright?" whispered Kento.  
  
"Yea Kento I'm fine, it's just that I didn't think that I was ever going to come back here that's all." Kaye whispered back. Kaye stood up slowly, she turned and walked away from the marker.   
  
"The guild isn't far from here, come on let's get going already." said Kaye. 


	6. Honor's Cost ch6

They walked for a few more hours, until they heard someone shout. "Hey you, who goes there, announce yourselves." ordered the guards.   
  
"My name is Kaye, and these are my friends, I was a part of this guild a long time ago. The guild leader that died a few years ago, taught me how to develop my dream walking ability. May we come into the guild, we have some business to discuss with the new leader." replied Kaye. The two guards discussed it between themselves, after their discussion they turned around and faced Kaye.  
  
"Wait here, while I go and summon the guild leader." said one of the guards. Kaye nodded to show that she understood. It didn't take long for the guard to return with the guild leader. Kaye couldn't believe who she saw coming with the guard.   
  
"No way it can't be, Kesi?" asked Kaye in disbelief.   
  
"I'm sorry but no, I'm not Kesi, he was my father, I'm Tenichi the guild leader and head council of Mekio. What business do you have with us?" asked Tenichi.  
  
"I'm sorry for staring, but you look so much like your father, it's uncanny." replied Kaye.  
  
"Yes you would know all about that wouldn't you." stated Tenichi with a hint of anger.  
  
"Hey pal just back off alright." said Ryo.  
  
"Ryo don't it's ok, I understand where he's coming from. I more in likely would feel the same way, if someone that walked away from the guild a few years ago suddenly came back and declared that they have business to discuss." replied Kaye.  
  
"Kaye no it's not, Ryo is right on this, he shouldn't be treating you this way. I don't see any reason why we have to help this guy out at all." stated Kento.  
  
"Kento drop it, no I don't want an arguement, now Tenichi please may I talk with you about your father. I believe that his ghost is haunting me for some reaon, and I want to understand why." replied Kaye.  
  
"Fine come inside, you are all welcome for now, but keep in mind that we still remember what happened a few years ago with the battle between my father and you." said Tenichi.  
  
"Well noted Tenichi, thank you for your hospitality we appreciate it." answered Kaye. They all entered the guild, Kaye couldn't believe how everything changed but yet somehow stayed the same in some aspects.   
  
"Tenichi, I'm impressed on how well the guild has prospected over time." said Kaye.  
  
"Thank you, now would you all please place your supplies here and they will be taken care of. Now what is this urgent business about my father's ghost haunting you, and why do you want to talk to me about it? Are you or are you not a dream walker?" asked Tenichi.  
  
"Yes of course I am, but I'm nowhere as experienced in dream walking as you or your people in the guild. I was hoping that you could somehow talk with the spirit realm and see why your father picks now of all times to haunt me." replied Kaye.  
  
"You have the audacity to ask me why he haunts you now, as well as me to talk to him about why. Don't you realize that tomorrow is the anniversary of his death those few years ago? How could you have forgotten, you that killed my father and my grandfather?" asked Tenichi angrily.  
  
"I didn't kill them, your father was the one who..." replied Kaye angrily.  
  
"I don't care for your excuses! You and your friends are to stay in the guild until tomorrow where the council can have it's day to pass judgement on you." declared Tenichi. After saying that, Tenichi stood up and left Kaye and the others to discuss what to do next.  
  
"That jerk, how dare he blame Kaye for what happened a few years ago. Especially when he knows that it was his father that asked for that battle." said Mia with a hint of anger.  
  
"I hear ya Mia, he had no right to say that about Kaye." replied Cye.  
  
"No Cye, Mia, he was in his full right to say what he said. He was responding out of anger, and with me coming here made it even worse." said Kaye.  
  
"So Kaye you're just going to let him walk over you just like that and do nothing?" asked Kento.  
  
"For now I am Kento, but tomorrow will be a different story, for when I present my case to the council they will understand." said Kaye.  
  
"Come on Kaye get real, Tenichi said it himself, not only is he the leader of the guild, he's also the head of the council. There's no way that they will consider your side of the story." said Sage.  
  
"No Sage, that isn't entirely true. I noticed that when we walked in that a few of the council members that were present during the battle between me and Kesi are still here. so then I still can stand somewhat of a slim chance of being heard." replied Kaye.  
  
"I think that we better all stick together tonight, if any of us go out we better go in small groups. I'm also thinking that we should take turns keeping watch tonight just in case." said Rowen.  
  
"Good idea Rowen, I'll take first watch." replied Kaye.  
  
"Sorry Kaye but you are not going to keep watch, you're going to need all the strength that you can salvage for tomorrow's hearing." said Ryo.  
  
"Forget it Ryo, I'm going to keep watch as well. You know once I get this way there's no way that any one can talk me out of it. So you just better accept it." replied Kaye.  
  
"Alright then Kaye, you'll take the last watch then. That way you can get some rest for tomorrow." said Sage.  
  
"Fine, now that's settled, I think that we should try to rest up and relax, because tomorrow will be a very long day." replied Kaye.  
  
"Man, Kaye should have the kanji of stubborness not determination." whispered Kento.  
  
"I heard that Kento, take that!" said Kaye as she threw a pillow at the back of Kento's head.  
  
"Hey come back here you!" said Kento.  
  
"Try and catch me Kento, that is if you can." replied Kaye. Kento got up and took after Kaye. Laughter filled the tent, it was a sound that has been abscent from their ears for a long time.   
  
Meanwhile back at Tenichi's place, Kesi was getting impatient waiting for his son. "Tenichi what took you so long?" asked Kesi.  
  
"Don't be so impatient father, Kaye and her friends are here. I had them stay in the tent that is close by. She will go in front of the council tomorrow and answer for what she has done, I promise you." replied Tenichi.  
  
It didn't take long for night to fall, everyone in the guild was fast asleep, everyone except for Kesi and Tenichi. They were getting ready to put Tenichi's revenge plan into action. "Alright father everything is set into motion. I'm sure that our guests are going to take turns standing watch. So be careful not to go into their dreams just go into Kaye's." explained Tenichi.  
  
"I know what is to be done Tenichi, don't you go and tell me what to do, remember I'm your father." said Kesi.  
  
"Yes I know that father, but remember everyone still believes that you are dead. We just don't want to tip our hand too soon, or we will be forever exiled. So I can't lose my position within the guild. This is the closest that I'm going to ever get real power." replied Tenichi.  
  
"You are truely my son, Tenichi, now let's get started with this, the sooner we get started the better." said Kesi.  
  
"Alright father you're on." replied Tenichi. Kesi nodded and entered the dream realm. Kesi had to look for a while before finding Kaye's dream time, it's been a while since he dream walked. He finally found it and entered, Kesi was in awe of what he found. Kaye was having that day's battle play out in her dream. Kesi knew that he was going to enjoy this to his full satisfaction.   
  
'Kaye how dare you come back here, it was your fault that my father and I are dead. It's our blood that is on your hands, we will never let you forget what happened. Prepare yourself, for now you die!' exclaimed Kesi. Kaye began to jerk around in her sleep, it was Kento's turn to be on watch. He noticed that something was wrong with Kaye, so Kento went to her and try to wake her up.   
  
"Kaye wake up, come on Kaye, you're having a nightmare, wake up already." said Kento while shaking Kaye.   
  
'It looks like it's my time to leave, but before I do, remember this Kaye I will always haunt you for the rest of your life, you can count on that.' said Kesi before he faded out of Kaye's nightmare. Just then Kaye sat up so fast that Kento fell back.  
  
"Hey there Kaye, are you alright? I saw you having a nightmare and I tried to wake you. What was all of that about?" asked Kento. By this time Kaye was up from the floor and walked towards the tent's window. Kaye stared outside towards the stars before answering Kento.  
  
"I'm sorry Kento, I didn't mean to scare you like that. I'm ok now, the nightmare was about that battle that took place here a few years ago. Kesi came to me and told me that he would never stop haunting me. Since I'm up, I think that I'll be taking the rest of the watch Kento." replied Kaye.  
  
"Come on Kaye, Kesi is a ghost now he can't hurt you." said Kento.  
  
"Oh get real Kento, as long as his spirit is free from the spirit realm he can go into my dreams as well as any of yours. So yea he can if he wanted to he could also have..."replied Kaye.  
  
"Well he didn't Kaye, you're here, we're here, see we are all ok and together and that's what counts. I have an idea, why don't we both keep watch since neither one of us are going to get any sleep anyway. How does that sound?" asked Kento.  
  
"Sure Kento, I know better than to argue with you when you have your mind made up." replied Kaye.   
"Well father how was your trip?" asked Tenichi.  
  
"It was very interesting Tenichi." answered Kesi.  
  
"Oh really how so?" asked Tenichi.  
  
"Kaye does remember what took place those few years ago. I'm rather impressed actually that she was able to keep this from her friends for so long, and now that they are all here, they can witness first hand of what it was like back then." replied Kesi.  
  
"I think that it's time that we retire for the rest of the night father, otherwise we won't have much of an advantage over her when tomorrow comes." said Tenichi.  
  
"Yes I do believe that you are right Tenichi. Tomorrow's chance will provide itself during the council's meeting, then that is when the true trial will begin." mused Kesi as he went to retire for the night. Tenichi waited until his father went to sleep before he went outside for his own private meeting.  
  
"Phoenix where are you, I Tenichi summon you." said Tenichi. The phoenix appeared before Tenichi with slight annoyance to being summoned.  
  
"What do you want Tenichi? Why do you summon me now, state your business." ordered Phoenix.  
  
"Remember your place Phoenix, it was I who helped you regain your powers to their full potential." said Tenichi.  
  
"Yes I remember, what may I do for you?" asked Phoenix.  
  
"That's better, now I thought that you had my father under control, that is your mark on the back of his hand, correct." said Tenichi.  
  
"Yes that is my mark, and I do have control over your father, but it seems that he has something else planned for tomorrow." replied Phoenix.  
  
"What do you mean Phoenix?" asked Tenichi.  
  
"I'm not sure exactly, but I do know that he is somehow hiding something from us." answered Phoenix.  
  
"It doesn't matter, is everything set for tomorrow?" asked Tenichi.  
  
"Yes it is, everything is well in hand." replied Phoenix.  
  
"Good, very good, now Phoenix you may go. Be ready for tomorrow, I may need your assistance during the trial." said Tenichi.  
  
"Of course, I'll be ready, goodnight Tenichi." replied Phoenix. After their conversation, Tenichi turned and walked back to his quarters making sure that no one saw what just took place. The phoenix also disappeared from the area.  
  
Then she reappeared just a few yards from Tenichi's home. "You are as foolish as your father Tenichi. You will know what I do to those that intend to cross me." whispered Phoenix as she disappeared one more time. 


	7. Honor's Cost ch7

It wasn't long before morning came to the guild. "Good-morning my guests, I hope that you slept well." said Tenichi as he entered the tent.   
  
"As well as one can I suppose given the circumstances of last night's visit." said Kento angrily.  
  
"What do you mean Kento?" asked Cye.  
  
"I think that this jerk did some kind of hocus pocus, and had his father's spirit enter Kaye's dreams turning them into one heck of a nightmare." replied Kento.  
  
"Believe what you will, but I had nothing with her so called nightmare that you claim that Kaye had last night. Besides it's time to meet with the council" answered Tenichi.  
  
"Kento don't, ok just drop it." said Kaye.  
  
"But Kaye he..." replied Kento.  
  
"But nothing, let's just go alright." Kaye replied back. The others we're not sure of what happened last night, but they did know one thing, they knew that they have to watch Tenichi closely during the meeting with the council. So they walked to the area where the council was to meet. It was the same place where Kesi declared for the battle to the death. As soon as Kaye saw the battle area, she stopped in her tracks.  
  
Tenichi noticed that Kaye had stopped, he also noticed a look of fear in her eyes. "Kaye, are you scared of what the council will say, or are you scared of facing your past?" asked Tenichi coldly.  
  
Kaye quickly overcame her fear, and anger too its place. "No I'm not scared of anything, come on let's get this over with alreay." answered Kaye angrily. Tenichi took his seat among the council, Kaye and her friends took their places.   
  
"Kaye you claim that the ghost of my father has been haunting you, so you decided to come here and have us talk with him in the spirit realm. Is that correct?" asked Tenichi.  
  
"Yes, that is correct, I figured that since you and the people from your guild would be able to help me talk with him." replied Kaye.  
  
"But are you also a dream walker, so why don't you talk with him yourself instead of coming here?" asked Tenichi.  
  
"Hey we already had this conversation when we came here yesterday, so why does Kaye have to explain herself?" asked Mia angrily.  
  
"Mia please don't, Tenichi I understand the main reason for this meeting in front of the council is to clear up what happened in the past, and not questioning each other's dream walking ability." replied Kaye.  
  
"Of course Kaye that is correct, it was also wise of you to stop your friend from interferring." said Tenichi. While all of this was going on, Kesi wasn't too far away and neither was Phoenix.  
  
"It's almost time to put in an appearance. I've been waiting too long for this moment." thought Kesi.   
  
"Everyone, today we are here to pass judgement on what happened to my father and grandfather a few years ago. Kaye is the one that killed them, she should pay for her crime. What say you?" argued Tenichi.   
  
"Come on Tenichi, get off it already, you know as well as the rest of them here that Kaye didn't kill them. Kesi was the one that asked for the battle between them." Rowen argued back.   
  
"What's this, Kaye needs her friends to talk for her? Can't Kaye stand up for her own convictions of what happened?" asked Tenichi.  
  
"You jerk, how dare you talk like that about Kaye. Can't you people see that Tenichi is twisting the words around to fit his purpose?" yelled Sage.  
  
"Sage don't, in a way Tenichi is right, I can't have you guys talk for me, I have to do this. If I don't convince them that what happened a few years ago, then the purpose of me coming back here will be defeated." said Kaye.  
  
"Kaye." whispered Kento.  
  
"I think that it's time to bring in my first and only witness of this gathering, I call forth my father, Kesi." said Tenichi. Everyone was in shock of Tenichi's statement, they were all wondering the same question.  
  
"What! Is this guy serious, how can he call up his father, if Kesi is dead?" wondered Cye. As an answer to everyone's question, a figure came out of the shadows, and walked to the center of the field. The figure slowly lowered his hood that was blocking his face. No one could belive who they were seeing.  
  
"No it can't be, Kesi? Are you actually alive, no you can't be you died a few years ago during our battle." said Kaye in disbelief.  
  
"Kaye it's so good to see you again, oh yes it is true I did die during our battle, but with help from an old friend of yours I live again." declared Kesi.   
  
As if on cue, Phoenix walked up next to Kesi, "hello Kaye, are you surprised to see me? Did you actually think that I would have been defeated that easily in the dream realm, or did you actually forget what I said as I disappeared from our last battle?" asked Phoenix.  
  
"No Phoenix I haven't forgotten about what you said or even what you did. You took Watcher from me and now you are going to pay." replied Kaye angrily.   
  
"Now you know Kaye how I felt when you took my father and grandfather from me. When they died I vowed that you would pay, and I always make good on my promises." said Tenichi coldly.   
  
"What are you talking about Tenichi, what happened between your father and me was a battle to the death that he called for. Your grandfather tried to stop it by coming between us." responed Kaye.  
  
"That's enough from you, I think that we have heard enough. It is time to pass judgement. Kaye you are guilty of the murder of my father and grandfather, your sentence is..." said Tenichi. 


	8. Honor's Cost ch8

"a battle to the death, it will be carried out tomorrow. Guards take Kaye and her friends to the dungeon." declared Tenichi.   
  
"No, how could you pass judgement just like that, you never planned to hear Kaye's side in this at all did you?" yelled Kento.   
  
"Well look who's the smart one, guards quickly take our guests to their new quarters until tomorrow." ordered Tenichi. The Ronins, Kaye, Mia, Lightning and White Blaze got into defensive positions ready for whatever attack was coming to them. The silence took to the guild, no movement was taken by either side until Tenichi motioned his guards to attack. The guys made a circle around Kaye and Mia making sure no one got past them.   
  
"No this isn't right, I have to stop this there is no need for any unecessary blood shed." thought Kaye to herself. Kaye looked around trying to find Tenichi, she saw him standing by the council getting ready to deliver an air attack.   
  
"Stop, everyone just stop right now!" yelled Kaye. Tenichi stopped himself from delivering his attack and stood up, "guards stop I belive that Kaye has something to say." said Tenichi. The guards stopped and the Ronins still stayed in defensive position.   
  
Kaye started to walk towards Tenichi, and as she passed Cye he grabbed her arm. "Kaye what are you doing?" asked Cye.  
  
"I know what I'm doing Cye, there's no other way about this. I know what has to be done, I'm sorry guys but if I don't face what Tenichi has planned then I'll never be able to get my life back." answered Kaye. Cye saw the look that Kaye had, he knew better than to argue the point even further, so he let her through.   
  
"Cye man, what are you doing?" asked Kento.  
  
"Kento, Kaye knows what she is doing, didn't you hear what she said about facing this?" Cye asked back. Kento nodded his head showing that he understood, but he didn't like it none of them did. Kaye kept on walking towards Tenichi, Lightning ran around a small group and stopped right in front of Kaye before she could reach Tenichi.   
  
Kaye stopped and locked her gaze into Lightnings. 'Kaye please don't do this, I know you think that this is the right thing, but how can you be sure?' asked Lightning.  
  
'Lightning, if I don't face them now, then they'll keep chasing us for the rest of time, or until only one of us is left standing. Whichever the case you know that I don't really want this, but there is no other choice here. Hey Lightning do me a favor would ya?' asked Kaye.  
  
'Sure you know that I'll do anything for ya, just like you'll do anything for me when I may need you. What do you want me to do?' asked Lightning.  
  
'I want you to look after Kento and the others for me. I have this feeling that something else is going on here, and they'll need all of the help that they can get. Hey Lightning, one more thing, I will always be here for ya and you as well as the others will always be here.' answered Kaye as she placed her hand on her heart. Lightning gave a howl to show Kaye that he understood what she asked of him, and then he let her pass.   
  
Kaye finally made it to where Tenichi was standing. "Alright you win for now, I'll cooperate with what the council has decided." said Kaye.  
  
"Fine I'll accept that, guards would you now escort them to their quarters. Tomorrow will be a day of reckoning that has been a long time coming." declared Tenichi. The guards escorted the Ronins, Mia, Kaye, Lightning and White Blaze to the dungeon. The guards slammed the door and locked it into place before leaving.  
  
"Kaye what the heck were you thinking about out there?" asked Kento angrily.   
  
"Kento would you please calm down, I can explain what I pulled if you would just calm yourself." answered Kaye calmly.  
  
"Explain, explain what Kaye that you totally lost your mind!" exclaimed Kento angrily.  
  
"Enough, Kento that's enough, stop it right now. You see I had to make Tenichi, Kesi and Phoenix think that they have won for now. Do you honestly think that I would pull something like that without having some sort of plan." replied Kaye.  
  
"So Kaye what is the plan?" asked Sage.  
  
"Well basically I was seeing who has control over who. Did any of you notice how each of them acted during the trial?" asked Kaye.  
  
"You mean how Phoenix acted like she was going with Tenichi's orders, except that she had her own agenda going on." replied Rowen.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying Rowen, and in case you guys have forgotten, I also have the dream dagger as well. I think that this will come in handy just in case something happens during the battle tomorrow." said Kaye.  
  
"I hope that you're not saying what may happen will actually happen are you?" asked Mia.  
  
"I honestly hope not Mia, but if it does I would want Kento to be ready to use it." answered Kaye as she handed the dream dagger to Kento.   
  
"Kaye are you sure that you want to go through with this?" asked Ryo.   
  
"To be honest Ryo, no I'm not, but there's no other way to survive this trial by combat." replied Kaye.  
  
'Kaye then what was with that speech that you gave me about looking after everyone?' asked Lightning.  
  
'What I said about looking after them, yea I still would appreciate it. I don't know what all is going down tomorrow, but I still want you to keep your word.' replied Kaye. Lightning nodded in response to what she said, he knew that this was something that Kaye was definately not looking forward to, actually to be truthful no one was.   
  
"Tenichi are you sure that you know what you're doing?" asked Kesi.  
  
"Yes father I know what I'm doing, I was wondering though if you want to back out of this, then it's no loss to me. Phoenix and I can handle Kaye and her friends." taunted Tenichi.  
  
"What! How dare you even think that I wouldn't want my revenge! I know that it was you that had the Phoenix come to the spirit realm and free me from there." said Kesi.  
  
"How, when did you know father?" asked Tenichi.  
  
"Oh come on Tenichi, give your old man a break. Remember the night that you snuck out to meet Phoenix, well I was up and I saw the meeting between the two of you going on. Give me a little credit here ok." replied Kesi.  
  
"Yes we were meeting secretly, but that was only so..." started Tenichi.  
  
"That's enough from the both of you. I'm tired of the two of you trying to top each other in who is more clever. There are more important things at hand to discuss here. Now what is the plan for tomorrow?" asked Phoenix.  
  
"Of course Phoenix you are right, let's get back to the plan for tomorrow. I was thinking that we could..." stated Tenichi.  
  
"Ah yes that would work, now why don't we throw this into the plan as well." replied Kesi. While Tenichi and Kesi were discussing their plan for tomorrow, Phoenix was developing one of her own.  
  
"Look at those two, they are blinded by only the need of revenge. They don't see the big picture of what they could actually accomplish together, instead, they just want Kaye out of the way for good. Actually I can see where they are coming from on that one, but still they are so blinded from the real picture. Oh well if they want to think in that fashion, then who am I to get in their way. If their plan fails, they are totally expendable anyway. It doesn't matter to me one way or the other. I can always recruit more when needed. For now I'll let them play out their little revenge party, who knows it could be fun." mused Phoenix to herself.  
  
"Phoenix how does that sound to you?" asked Tenichi.  
  
"It sounds just fine to me Tenichi. It is getting late, and I think that it's time for me to leave, I'll be back tomorrow." replied Phoenix.  
  
"Yes Phoenix until then." said Tenichi. Phoenix disappeared from the room and that left Tenichi and Kesi alone to talk.  
  
"Tenichi can you actually trust Phoenix? It's not that I don't trust your judgement son, but dealing with powerful entities like Phoenix is very dangerous." said Kesi.  
  
"Yes father I know exactly what I'm doing. It was I who brought Phoenix's power back to full strength after the fight with Kaye in the dream realm." responed Tenichi.  
  
"Well done my son, I suggest that we both should retire for the night. For tomorrow will be a day that has been long coming, and I for one would like to be fully rested." said Kesi.  
  
"Of course father, good-night and I'll see you in the morning. Until tomorrow then." replied Tenichi. 


	9. Honor's Cost ch9

In the dungeon, the Ronins, Mia and Kaye were trying to figure out a way out of their present situation. "Come on you guys all we have to do is let me call on my sure-kill and I'll bust down these walls easy." argued Kento.   
  
"No Kento, we don't want to risk the chance of this whole place coming down on our heads. Besides we don't want to invite more trouble that we already have." Rowen argued back.  
  
"Man this bites, we can't do this, and we can't do that, I'm so sick and tired of hearing what we can't do. I still say that we bust out of here and go after the trio." said Kento angrily.  
  
"Kento I agree with you on this, but right now that isn't the best thing to do considering the circumstances of our situation." replied Ryo.  
  
"Kaye what is your take on this?" asked Sage.   
  
"For right now I think that we better stay put." replied Kaye.  
  
"Oh come on Kaye, you can't be serious." said Kento.  
  
"Kento, I know how much you and the rest of them want to take down those jerks, so do I, but this isn't the time to do it. Tomorrow is the best shot that we have at them. Besides Kento, I'm going to need you to be there for me with the dream dagger. I'm going to need you to be ready to use it." answered Kaye.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Kento as he pulled out the dagger from its hiding place.  
  
"You'll know what to do when the time comes Kento, trust me ok." replied Kaye.   
  
"You know that I do trust you Kaye, it's just that." said Kento.  
  
"Yea, I know Kento what it sounds like, but it isn't ok." said Kaye as she walked away from Kento to avoid any more arguement that was about to start up again.   
  
Kaye didn't want to show them how really scared that she was. She wanted them to think that she was ready to accept what to be expected. The only problem with that is Kaye didn't know what to expect to come from this trial by battle. Kaye did know that she could possibly lose her life or possibly take another life again. Kaye didn't want to face either possibility, but she knew that it was going to be her or them, either way she had to figure out on which decision to choose.  
  
"There is no way that I can get any sleep tonight." thought Kaye as she got up and walked around.   
  
Kaye looked over to where her friends were sleeping, she couldn't help but smile. Kaye was remembering when they first met, and how she and Kento finally came together. Kaye grabbed her necklace and rubbed it, remembering the night that she and Kento made it public that they are to be together. A tear came to Kaye's eyes, she let it fall to the ground and then before any more fell, Kaye dried her eyes and got herself back together. "Whatever happens tomorrow I'll have to live with it for the rest of my life. I know that they will have to live with it too, considering that they were witnesses to this stupid trial by battle." thought Kaye angrily.   
  
Lightning noticed that Kaye was up and walked next to her. 'Kaye don't worry everything will work out just wait and see.' said Lightning.  
  
'Lightning you read my thoughts again without my permission.' replied Kaye.  
  
'I'm sorry Kaye, but I felt considering the circumstances that it had to be done. I had to know what you really felt about what lies ahead.' answered Lightning.  
  
'Actually Lightning this is one time that I didn't mind, but please in the future don't do that ok.' said Kaye with a grin. Lightning nodded to show that he understood. Then he and Kaye walked back to the others and went back to sleep.  
  
Morning came quickly to the guild. Tenichi and Kesi were waiting for Phoenix to arrive. While they were waiting, the two started to see how they could get rid of Phoenix. "Father do you still have the dream dagger that you used during your battle with Kaye?" asked Tenichi.  
  
"No I don't why do you want to know about that?" asked Kesi.  
  
"It is an important weapon that could possibly have the power to destroy Phoenix's hold on you and the Phoenix herself at the same time." answered Tenichi.  
  
"How would it do that Tenichi?" asked Kesi.  
  
"When I replenished Phoenix's powers, there was a small incantation that I made while she was still alseep that will let any dream weapon affect her powers." replied Tenichi. During their talk, they didn't notice that Phoenix was in the room listening to the conversation. Phoenix was outraged, she knew the she would be betrayed, but not to the extent of them trying to get rid of her.  
  
Phoenix decided it was time to put in an appearance. "Morning Tenichi, Kesi is everything ready for the trial by battle?" asked Phoenix without letting them know that she was in the room from before.  
  
"Yes Phoenix everything is in place, that is except for our guests. They'll be ready soon, I've had my guards go and get them from the dungeon." replied Tenichi.  
  
"Fine then let's get this started, I'll meet you there." replied Phoenix coldly. Then Phoenix disappeared and left the two alone to wait for Kaye and her friends.  
  
"Do you think that Phoenix heard our conversation Tenichi?" asked Kesi.  
  
"I guess that we'll find out soon enough, it looks like our guests have arrived. To show that I'm not a barbarian, I'm offering all of you a last meal." said Tenichi.  
  
"Forget it, let's get this over with already." said Kaye.  
  
"Fine then it's time to meet with the rest of the council." replied Tenichi. On the way to the battle field, Mia noticed that Kaye looked on edge.   
  
"Kaye, please be careful I have a feeling that something isn't right." said Mia.  
  
"You noticed it too, I bet the guys feel the same way. Mia I need you to do something for me." replied Kaye.  
  
"What is it Kaye, what do you need me to do?" asked Mia.  
  
"I need you to make sure that under no circumstances that none of the guys, especially Kento to interfere with the battle. I also need you to promise to stay with them as well. Please Mia it's important that you promise me this, because I don't want any of you to get hurt ok, promise me Mia, promise." Kaye requested.  
  
Kaye knew that this was a major request that she was making to Mia, but it had to be made and Mia understood. "Yea Kaye I'll make sure that they stay back. To let you know on the record, I don't think that it's a good idea." replied Mia.  
  
"Yea I know that's how you feel Mia, but it has to be played out this way. There is a reason why I asked Kento to use the dream dagger. If anything goes wrong, I need for him to bring me back." said Kaye.  
  
"Bring you back what do you mean by that. Kaye you don't mean that you'll..." started Mia.  
  
"I'm hoping that it won't come to that, but if it does I need Kento to be ready. Remember what I said that the dream dagger could kill someone or bring them back to life." said Kaye. Mia nodded to show that she understood what Kaye was getting at, Cye took a look back and decided to hang back to see what was going on.  
  
"Hey what are you two talking about?" asked Cye. Kaye threw a look at Mia saying that please don't tell, not yet.   
  
Mia took the hint, "nothing Cye, hey look we're here, we better get catch up with the others." responded Mia. Cye shook his head, he knew that something was definately up. He decided to talk to Mia later, before the battle started.  
  
"Welcome guild members, it is time to start the battle trial. Is the defendant ready to fight?" asked Tenichi.  
  
"Yea I'm ready Tenichi, who am I going to fight? Since you are the one that passed judgement on me, I guess that you and I are going to fight." asked Kaye.  
  
"Yes you are going to fight me, but first I think that it would be fitting that you fight my father first, and then you'll fight me." replied Tenichi.  
  
"Hey what's up with that, by the rules of the guild, the one that called for the trial by battle is the one that fights." said Kaye angrily.  
  
"So true Kaye, but I wasn't the one that requested this fight, was I father?" stated Tenichi.  
  
"No you didn't my son, you see Kaye this fight to the death is between us. But in the event that you somehow win, then my son will continue the fight for me." replied Kesi.  
  
"Hey where's the honor in that?" asked Sage.  
  
"Honor, are you kidding Sage, this jerk doesn't even know the meaning of the word." replied Rowen.  
  
"I would take heed in your words Ronins if I were you, or you could also join in Kaye's soon to be fate." warned Kesi.  
  
"How is Kaye suppose to fight a ghost anyway?" asked Ryo angrily.  
  
"I suppose that I can let you in a little secret. It's time to tell them anyway, wouldn't you say so father?" stated Tenichi.  
  
"Yes my son, I guess it is go ahead and tell them if that will make them feel more at ease about this." replied Kesi.  
  
"You see Ronins, my father isn't what you call a ghost. When I found Phoenix she said that she could make my father come back to life. But only if I could return Phoenix to her true power, so I did. My father is mortal just like all of you, I hope that makes you feel better." said Tenichi.  
  
"Hey pal you are totally out of your mind to even think that so called explanation would make us feel any better about this." said Kento angrily.  
  
"Guys stop, how Kesi came back to life isn't the issue any more. The main thing here is to put this farce to bed once and for all." declared Kaye.   
  
"So the girl is that anxious to die. So be it let this battle trial begin. The same rules apply just like they did those few years ago. No one is to interfere with the battle in anyway possible. Is that clear to everyone?" asked Tenichi.  
  
"Stop your tiresome babble Tenichi, if this battle won't kill me, then your long, winded speeches will." replied Kaye with a smirk.  
  
"You flippant girl, fine then let the battle begin!" yelled Tenichi angrily. The battle between Kesi and Kaye started like it did all those few years ago. But this time some how it was different, neither opponent made the first move. They just stood there facing each other down, trying to psych each other out. Too bad that Kesi didn't know that Kaye has been training with the Ronins during all this time. Otherwise he would have been better prepared for this fight. To be entirely truthful Kaye didn't know what to expect from Kesi either.  
  
"Well what do you think Kaye, it's just like the old times when we fought for the first time. Do you feel confident enough to beat me?" asked Kesi.  
  
"After all this time in the spirit realm Kesi, you still haven't learned when to shut up. You're still as pompus and arragant as ever." replied Kaye with a smirk.  
  
"I'm going to wipe that smirk off of your face girl, and then I'll go after your friends." threatened Kesi.  
  
"Yea right, just shut up and fight already." answered Kaye. With that statement the fight began. Each one was moving in time of each other, the Ronins and Mia wanted so much to jump in and help Kaye, but something was keeping them back. 


	10. Honor's Cost ch10

The Ronins and Mia were looking around trying to figure out what kind of force was keeping them back. Rowen finally found where this power was coming from. "Hey guys I found the source of this barrier, it's coming from Phoenix. Somehow we have to get over there and make her take it down." said Rowen.  
  
"Ok Rowen you're the brains of the group, how the heck do we get out of here and over there?" asked Ryo as he motioned over to where Phoenix was standing.  
  
"Well the way that I see it we have two options. One we can try and communicate with Lightning to have him teleport us to Phoenix, or we could try and make her come over here." answered Rowen.  
  
"Well I can say that the first option is out. The only one that can communicate with Lightning is Kaye, and she is in one heck of a fight right now. So I guess that the second option is the only one that is open here. Ok then Rowen what do you suggest that we do to lure Phoenix here to us?" asked Sage.  
  
"I believe that we still have an ace up our sleeves." said Rowen.  
  
"What do you mean Rowen?" asked Kento.  
  
"What I mean is that dream dagger that you have Kento. I think that somehow either Tenichi or Phoenix want that dagger so badly that they would do anything to get it." answered Rowen.  
  
"Rowen are you crazy, Kaye told me to hang on to it in case it's needed. There's no way that I would give this up to the likes of them." said Kento angrily.  
  
"Kento, trust me if there was any other way to do this, then I would, but there isn't, and besides would you honestly think that I would give it to them?" asked Rowen.   
  
"Come on Kento, I trust him, Rowen hasn't let us down yet. I'm sure that he has some kind of plan in mind." said Cye.   
  
"Fine do it then, but Rowen if anything happens to Kaye while that dagger is out of our posession..." said Kento.  
  
"I know Kento, it looks like Kaye has everything well in hand so far. So if this is going to be pulled off, then I suggest that we do it now." replied Rowen. Kento reluctantly handed the dream dagger to Rowen. Kaye caught a glimpse of what was going on.  
  
"What the heck is Rowen doing with the dream dagger? He knew that I asked Kento to keep it." thought Kaye to herself.  
  
"What's the matter Kaye, are you going to fight me or not?" asked Kesi.  
  
"Yea I'm going to fight you big blow hard." replied Kaye.  
  
"Tenichi, do you see what I see over there? It's the Ronins that have the dream dagger and not Kaye. Why would they have it and not her?" asked Phoenix.  
  
"Good questions, this just maybe the break that we were looking for. Father it's the Ronins that have your dream dagger, not Kaye. Force their hand, make them see if they can use it." said Teninchi telepathically.  
  
"Well done Tenichi, I'm sure that the Ronins don't know how to use the dagger. Forcing their hand is exactly the best thing to do here." replied Kesi telepathically.  
  
"Hey Kesi, now who is the one hesitating in this fight?" asked Kaye. Kesi ignored Kaye's question and started to form another dream weapon.   
  
"No way, are you serious? Oh man am I ever in for it now, if Kesi still has the power to create dream weapons then I'm really in for it. They must of noticed that the guys have the dream dagger from when we fought the last time." thought Kaye.  
  
"What's the matter Kaye, things not go exactly as planned? Don't be so surprised, just because I've been dead for a few years doesn't mean that I still don't have my old abilities. This dream weapon though is much stronger than my old one, so you can go ahead and keep it. That dagger won't be able to help you now." stated Kesi.  
  
"What, no way! Rowen I think that your plan back fired on ya. So I suggest that I have it back now, because I don't think that they are going to need it since Kesi made a new one." said Kento as he took the dagger from Rowen.  
  
"I don't understand it, Kaye said that they can only create a dream dagger once in their life time, and when they create it that ability is gone." said Rowen in disbelief.  
  
"Well Rowen, remember that Phoenix gave back Kesi his life, so I bet that's why he could form another one." said Mia.  
  
"That sounds reasonable enough." replied Rowen.  
  
"Hey, would you two stop with the theories for a minute. Kaye is in real trouble here." said Kento.  
  
"Kento, did Kaye tell you how to work the dagger?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Come to think of it Ryo, no she didn't, but she did say that I would know what to do when the time came." said Kento.  
  
The battle between Kesi and Kaye was intensifying by the minute. Each one kept on matching each other blow for blow, but every once in a while one would get a good shot in over the other. The power of the next attack when they made contact, made both of the fighters fly off from each other and slammed into the barrier. They were both slowly getting up from the ground. Kaye noticed that she had a trickle of blood running down the side of her head. She quickly looked around for some kind of cloth that would act as a bandage for now. Kaye found one and tied it to her head, her vision was blured for a short time. Kaye was also staggering back to the center of the battle field. Kesi wasn't in that good of shape either, he had bandaged his arm and also staggered back to the center of the field.   
  
"Guys we have to do something, Kaye took an extreme hit, she is bleeding bad. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to help her now!" exclaimed Kento angrily.  
  
Mia was remembering the conversation that she and Kaye were having before this battle started. "Kento don't, Kaye wouldn't want you to go in there right now. It's not time yet, you have to wait just a little longer." said Mia.  
  
"What are you crazy Mia, Kaye is in a major world of hurt and you want me to just stand by and watch." replied Kento.  
  
"Hey Kento we all know how you feel, but you must have more faith in Kaye as a fighter. You know that she has been in tight spots before, she'll come out of this one too, you'll see." said Sage. Kento knew that Sage was telling the truth, he knew that they also wanted to jump into the battle as well.   
  
"I'm impressed Kaye you have improved over the years." said Kesi.  
  
"Thanks, but I owe it to my friends, they helped me out a lot. Now enough with the talking let's get back to the fight that's at hand." replied Kaye.  
  
"I agree, I think that this farce has gone on long enough. Now it's time to kick it up a notch." said Kesi.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Kaye.  
  
"Oh you are just going to have to wait and see, but you won't have to wait long." replied Kesi suspiciously. Kaye suddenly felt uneasy about how the fight was going, she knew something was going to happen. So Kaye got herself ready to try and brace herself for the attack.   
  
The symbol on Kesi's hand began to glow a bright red. "It looks like you're on Phoenix." said Tenichi.  
  
"Yes it is time for us to merge once again." replied Phoenix. The Phoenix jumped off of the stand where Tenichi was sitting and merged with Kesi. It was the same thing that happened when Phoenix went for Kaye's body, but Watcher jumped inbetween them to take on the attack. As soon as the two merged, the barrier that held back the Ronins, Mia, Lightning and White Blaze came down.  
  
"No it can't be, not again, no not again!" exclaimed Kaye as she clutched her head in pain.   
  
Kaye fell to her knees still clutching her head. 'Kesi now is the time to strike, she is defenseless, strike now!' said Phoenix. Kesi raised his dream weapon high above his head and started to come quickly down on Kaye's pain-racked body.  
  
"Kaye noooo!" exclaimed Kento. 


	11. Honor's Cost ch11

Kento was tired of just standing by and watching, he frantically looked around to find the dream dagger, he finally found it. The Ronins ran towards Kaye while Lightning, White Blaze and Mia weren't too far behind. When they got there, they feared that it was too late. Kento saw that Kesi was going to deliver the final blow, so he did the only thing possible at that time. He threw the dream dagger at Kesi and it hit him right on target. Kesi stumbled back a bit and held his arm. The dagger was embedded into Kesi's shoulder. "No how could you, how could you break our sacred rules of the trial by battle like that!" exclaimed Kesi angrily.  
  
"Hey pal you're the one who broke them first by having Phoenix enter your body. So don't tell me about breaking rules!" replied Kento angrily.   
  
"It doesn't matter any more, the battle will still go on as planned." said Tenichi as he finally came down from his council chair.  
  
"What do you mean that it's still on, Kesi and Phoenix both broke the rules, so that makes the fight null." replied Mia as she was helping Kaye from her knees.  
  
"That may be true my dear, but I still want revenge for my father's and grandfather's death, and I will get what I deserve!" declared Tenichi with anger.  
  
"Yea you're right you'll get what you deserve you sicko." replied Sage as he was lifting his sword up in the air to deliver his sure-kill.   
  
"Guys stop, this has to be settled, and it has to be settled now." whispered Kaye as she seperated herself from Mia. Kaye stumbled a little bit before she could get her footing stable again.   
  
"Kaye you can't continue, you don't have enough power to support you. If you continue you'll." said Cye.  
  
"I'm sorry Cye, but I have to do this, and besides a wise friend once told me that the person who says it cannot be done should not interrupt the person doing it." replied Kaye.  
  
"So then are we done talking now, may we continue this fight?" asked Kesi in annoyance.  
  
"Yes let's finish this." replied Kaye coldly.   
  
"Man I hope that I know what I'm getting myself into, I know that I'm very low on my power, but if I'm ever to get a somewhat normal life back, I have to do this." thought Kaye to herself. The fight resumed between Kaye and Kesi, but another fight was about to begin between Tenichi and the Ronins.  
  
"Hey Tenichi where do you think that you are going?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Me, why no where in particular. There is no need for us to have a battle, I have no reason to fight any of you. So just leave." said Tenichi as he started to walk away again.  
  
"Tenichi you might not have a reason to fight us, but we have a reason to fight you. Kaye is important to us and you really hurt her. So now you deal with us." said Kento angrily.  
  
"Well now, do you Ronins actually think that you could win against me?" asked Tenichi.  
  
"You're not the first demented wacko that we went against, if that's what you mean." replied Sage.  
  
"Alright if you are all so bent on having this fight, then so be it but remember you asked for it." said Tenichi.  
  
"Quit talking and start fighting, you know something Kaye was wright, all you guys are the same, all talk and no action." replied Kento.  
  
"You want to see action my friend, well then strap yourselves in, you're about to be in the fight of your lives." warned Tenichi.  
  
"Bring it on big mouth." said Ryo.  
  
"Ok you asked for it, get ready!" warned Tenichi.  
  
"Lightning, White Blaze stay close to Mia no matter what, you got that." said Ryo. The two tigers stood their ground next to Mia and the guys got ready to fight.   
  
"It seems that your friends want to fight my son. It's too bad for them, they don't know what they are in for." taunted Kesi.  
  
"Shut up you wind bag, the Ronins know exactly what they're doing. So let's get this battle between the two of us over with already." replied Kaye.   
  
"As you wish my dear, but remember I don't intend to quit, I want my revenge from when you killed my father and me those few years ago." warned Kesi.  
  
"For the last time Kesi, I didn't kill your father, he came inbetween us during our stupid fight before you could deliver your attack when I was down. Also I didn't kill you, I had no choice you ran into the dream dagger yourself. I didn't use it on you, it was your own doing, so deal with it. There was no reason to haunt me with what happened in the past between us." replied Kaye.  
  
"No you lie, it was your fault, you killed us, not me, you!" said Kesi angrily. Before Kaye could defend herself from the oncoming attack, Kesi had her pinned to the wall with his new dream weapon ready to kill. Even though his shoulder was still throbbing due to the fact that the dream dagger was still embedded into his shoulder, he still wanted nothing more than revenge.   
Inside of Kesi, Phoenix was very interested in the conversation that happened between Kesi and Kaye. "Maybe Kaye was right about what she said of what happened those few years ago. Then this whole thing is wrong, but what do I care about that. She and her friends defeated me in the dream realm. So then why do I care so much if Kaye lives or not. Maybe this isn't the right time for me to have my revenge. I think my time here is over, someday though you and I Kaye will have our revenge I promise." thought Phoenix. The symbol that the Phoenix gave Kesi started to wear off, that meant Phoenix was leaving Kesi's body.  
  
Kesi's hold on Kaye began to loosen just enough so she could breathe. They both noticed that there was another person standing nearby. "Phoenix why, why did you abandon me in my greatest hour of need?" asked Kesi.  
  
"Kaye was right about what happened in the past Kesi, it's time to let it go. Let the past be put to rest, I'll remove you from our bargin that we've made." said Phoenix. Kesi dropped his weapon from Kaye's throat and turned it on Phoenix.  
  
"I will not let what happened in the past just lay down and die, forget it. Someone has to pay for what happened and it may as well be Kaye. Besides you know with this dream weapon that I have just created can kill you." said Kesi.  
  
"Do you really want to press your luck Kesi?" asked Phoenix. For a short time there was silence on the battle field, just then Kesi turned back to Kaye and made a giant slash on her back. Kaye fell to the ground yelling in pain.  
  
"Now it's your turn Phoenix." said Kesi. So while Phoenix and Kesi were fighting, Kaye was trying to get up, it took her a while to get up, but finally she did. Kaye was confused about what was going on in front of her. Phoenix an enemy that they defeated in the dream realm was now fighting against Kesi. Kaye was greatful for the short intermission, but she knew that one way or the other that whoever won this fight, she would have to battle next.   
  
With Tenichi and the Ronins, the fight went long and hard each person was giving all they had in order to win. "It sounded like my father has won, and it looks like Kaye is finally dead. I finally have my revenge." said Tenichi.  
  
"No she can't be dead, I, we won't accept that no matter what. We know that she is still alive." said Kento.  
  
"Believe what you will, Kaye is dead and you all shall join her." replied Tenichi. 


	12. Honor's Cost ch12

As Kaye watched Phoenix and Kesi fight, some of her strenght she felt was slowly coming back. Kaye knew that this has gone on far enough, she had enough of this. "This isn't good, oh man it looks like Kesi is about to finish Phoenix off. But why should I help her, especially since she was the one who killed Watcher when we were in the dream realm. Then again she did help me just now, it looks like I made my choice, I better not regret this." thought Kaye to herself.   
  
"Do you yield Phoenix, now that you know that you could never beat me?" asked Kesi.  
  
"No I won't, it may have been a long time since I battled in the real world, but I know this Kesi, if you don't let go of your past, you will be doomed to repeat it until the end of time." replied Phoenix.  
  
"You can just forget it Phoenix, I won't stop until both of you are gone from this world." said Kesi as he went for the final blow towards Phoenix. Phoenix looked onto her executioner with eyes that shown no fear. Then for some reason Kesi stopped just a few inches from Phoenix's heart. Kesi fell onto the ground and gasped for his last bit of breath, and Kesi disappeared never to be heard from again. Kaye picked up the dream weapon from the ground that she had created during that brief moment of rest when Kaye was getting her strength back. Kaye then reached down to help Phoenix up from the ground. Phoenix slapped Kaye's hand out of the way and got up by herself.  
  
"Why did you help me, you knew that Kesi was about to kill me and when he was done, turn around and do the same to you?" asked Phoenix.  
  
"To be honest Phoenix, I'm not sure why, but for some reason I couldn't let Kesi kill you. Even with the fact that knowing you killed Watcher, I couldn't bring myself to his level of satisfaction of honor. His type of honor isn't the same as mine, I wonder if he actually had any honor to start off with. Now he payed the price, so now Phoenix what are you going to do now?" said Kaye.  
  
"For now Kaye, we are even. Someday you and I will meet again, and when we do you can bet that I won't show any mercy towards you. Is that clear?" stated Phoenix. Kaye nodded her head to show that she understood what Phoenix was saying, and after that the Phoenix disappeared.  
  
"Now that's finally over I have to find the others." thought Kaye as she slowly walked towards the other battle field. When Kaye finally got there, Tenichi was about to deliver an attack to her friends.  
  
"Hey Tenichi why don't you pick someone that you can fight with that is more in your league, instead of my friends that are way better than you any day of the week." said Kaye.  
  
"Kaye you're alive, I...we knew that you were alive, yea! Now you can help us out with this hot head." said Kento excitedly.   
  
"No then that means my father is gone, and the Phoenix?" asked Tenichi.  
  
"The Phoenix has left your father's body and has decided to leave the mortal realm and go back home." replied Kaye.  
  
"Then you have killed my father a second time, and for that your fate will be worse than death." delcared Tenichi coldly. Tenichi threw two different attacks, the first one was to throw the Ronins off so they wouldn't be able to follow Tenichi. The second attack was directly at Kaye hitting his target head on. When the smoke cleared Kaye was laying on the ground barely moving. The Ronins and Mia couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
"No way, come on Kaye get up, you have to get up, please Kaye." whispered Mia.  
  
"Don't worry about Kaye, she isn't dead, well not yet anyway. I have one more surprise in store." said Tenichi. What Tenichi and the others didn't know was that Kaye still had her dream weapon, but she only had it for a short time. Kaye knew that she had to use it quickly or it will be too late for herself and her friends.   
  
"Get up Kaye, yea here we go, there you are. Now you are probably wondering what I have planned for you." taunted Tenichi.  
  
As the Ronins began their sneak attack towards Tenichi, he senesed that they were coming, so Tenichi held Kaye up by the back of the neck and said, "Don't even think about it Ronins or I'll cut my losses right here."  
  
The Ronins stopped where they were, they had no choice but to wait and see what would happen next. Tenichi kept his grip on the back of Kaye's neck, "Where was I, oh yea I remember now. I really hate to be interrupted while I'm in conversation. Now I have forgotten what I was saying, oh yes I remember, I was just about to tell you what I have in store for your punishment when you killed my father the second time. On second thought I have a better idea, I won't tell you I'll show you." said Tenichi coldly. Tenichi dropped Kaye, Kaye groaned when she hit the ground. Tenichi's began to glow red, something came out of him and went inside the nearest person, and that person was Kento.  
  
Kaye began to slowly come up from the ground. She kept her eyes on Kento during the whole time. Kaye didn't know what to expect, actually no one did. "Well Kaye how do you like me now? The only was to get rid of me is to kill your friend. I think that would be a better punishment for you than your death." said Tenichi/Kento.  
  
It felt like it was the dream realm all over again when Phoenix posessed Watcher, and she was forced to kill him to get rid of her. "No I can't do it, that's Kento I can't kill him, I care too much for him to do that." thougth Kaye.  
  
"Kento please if you can hear me, fight him you have to fight." said Kaye in a weak tone.   
  
"Come on Kento we need you back, what are we going to do without the Ronin of HardRock?" asked Cye.  
  
"You fools, do you honestly believe that I even care what happens to this vessle?" asked Tenichi/Kento. By this time everyone was together, they made a circle around Tenichi/Kento to make sure that he wouldn't go anywhere. Truth be told he wasn't planning on going anywhere.  
  
"If anyone has an idea or suggestion about what to do now, I'm more than open to it." said Ryo.   
  
'Lightning there maybe a way to help Kento, but it's risky.' said Kaye.  
  
'Kaye you don't mean to go into Kento's head and fight Tenichi? Kaye no way, you are in no condition to do that. You're almost out of power as it is.' said Lightning.  
  
'I have to do this, because if I don't we could lose him, and I for one won't let that happen. Besides Kento will still be there, right now he is the only one that is fighting Tenichi. I need to go in and help back Kento up.' replied Kaye.  
  
'Then if you are going to do it, now is the time, because if you don't do it now, you could lose him.' said Lightning.   
  
"Guys I have a plan, it's risky but it's the only way that we can get Kento back. So I'm going to need you guys to do something for me." said Kaye.  
  
"What do you plan to do Kaye?" asked Cye.  
  
"I'm going to dream walk, but I need the rest of you to knock Tenichi/Kento out before I can proceed." explained Kaye.  
  
"What are you absolutely out of your mind? You are definately in no condition to do that Kaye, it could kill you." said Rowen.  
  
"It's the only way to get Kento back, you guys want him back or what. There is no way that I'm going to let any of you suffer any more." replied Kaye.  
  
"Alright we're ready just give us the signal." said Sage reluctantly.  
  
"Ah Kaye what is the signal?" asked Cye.  
  
"You'll know when you'll see it." replied Kaye calmly.   
  
Kaye waited for a few minutes before having the guys make their move. Then all of a sudden Kaye fell to the ground unconscious. Tenichi/Kento was surprised what Kaye just did, actually they all were. So Tenichi/Kento walked over to Kaye's body and gave it a little kick, there was no response of any kind.   
  
"I'm surprised that Kaye would give out so easily. I guess that she didn't want him back after all, it's a pitty really, we've would have made such a good match together." said Tenichi/Kento. While he was distracted, the rest of the guys suddenly got the idea and attacked Tenichi/Kento knocking him to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Well what the heck do we do now?" asked Sage.  
  
"I guess we wait and see what happens, it's all up to Kaye now." replied Rowen. 


	13. Honor's Cost ch13

Inside of Kento's head, Kaye knew that she didn't have much time to find Kento and Tenichi. Luckily Kaye didn't have to go very far to find them. They were fighting each other, "give it up HardRock you don't have much fighting experience here. I clearly have the advantage." said Tenichi.  
  
"Give me a break, from where I'm standing you're going to get your butt kicked." replied Kento.  
  
"You either have high confidence in your abilities, or you are a complete fool." said Tenichi.  
  
"I would go with the first one, but then having your friends to back you up isn't a bad thing either." replied Kaye as she delivered a punch to Tenichi's stomach.  
  
"Kaye are you alright?" asked Kento.  
  
"Yea I'm fine, are you ok?" asked Kaye.  
  
"I'm ok, what the heck is going on, and where are we?" asked Kento  
  
"Well Kento believe it or not we are inside of your head. Tenichi's spirit left his body and went into yours." answered Kaye.  
  
"Ok, so now what do we do?" asked Kento.  
  
"Well this is your dream realm Kento, you have complete control over it. I want you to take my dream weapon and use it against Tenichi. I figure that is the only way to get Tenichi out of your head. We are running out of time, you only have one shot at this, so make it count Kento." explained Kaye.  
  
"Kaye what's happening to you, come on Kaye I need you to help me with this." asked Kento.  
  
"She's fading HardRock, you see when a dream walker is badly injured in real life they can only stay for a short while in the dream realm. Depending on how experienced the dream walker is depends on how long the walker stays in the dream realm. Isn't that right Kaye?" asked Tenichi. Kaye didn't have to or actually couldn't answer because she was barely holding on in Kento's dream realm.  
  
"Kaye try to hold on, I have to know how to use this." said Kento.  
  
"Don't worry Kento you'll know what to do soon enough, I'm sorry I can't stay any longer, my spirit is dimming. I care for you with all my heart Kento, don't ever forget it." replied Kaye before she disapeared.  
  
"Poor Kaye, it's too bad that she couldn't stay and help you now HardRock. Well I suppose that since she is finally gone, that it's your turn." said Tenichi.  
  
"No you're wrong Kaye isn't gone, she gave me her dream weapon and I fully intend to use it to get rid of you." replied Kento.  
  
"I highly doubt that you even know how to use it, let alone the guts." challenged Tenichi.  
  
"Guess again." said Kento coldly. Tenichi realized a little too late that Kento did know how to use the dream weapon.  
  
"No how can this be, everything was working out perfectly what went wrong?" asked Tenichi before Kento delivered the finishing blow.  
  
"You underestimated us and that is one mistake that you will never make again. I will personally make sure of that." replied Kento as he finnished off Tenichi.   
  
Outside of Kento's mind the other Ronins, Mia, Lightning and White Blaze were all waiting anxiously for their friends to come back from Kento's dream time. The knew that something happened when a red mist evaporated from Kento's body. After the red mist evaporated from Kento's body, Tenichi's body faded from their site, and Kento began to stir. "Oh man I have such a headache." whispered Kento.   
  
"Hey Kento you're back, Kaye did it she got you back!" exclaimed Cye.  
  
"Ah Cye I'm glad to be back too, but could ya turn down the volume already?" asked Kento.  
  
"Oh sorry about that Kento." said Cye.  
  
"Where's Kaye is she alright?" asked Kento.  
  
"Kaye is right here Kento, she is not exactly in the best condition. She's barely breathing as it is, Sage was about to get ready to heal her when you were coming around, but I'm not sure if that's going to be enough." replied Rowen.  
  
"Come on Sage get to it already, there is no way that I can lose her now." said Kento.   
  
"Don't worry Kento I'm already on it." replied Sage. The light green light encompassed both Sage and Kaye. It took longer than Sage wanted, but Kaye did open her eyes, but only slightly. The light faded from them and Sage fell back from using so much of his armor's energy.  
  
"Sage are you alright? Did it work?" asked Mia.  
  
"Yea Mia I'm fine, and to the question of did it work, well I'm not exactly sure. Physically Kaye should be heald, but some how she is giving no response to us at all." answered Sage. 


	14. Honor's Cost ch14

"What do you mean by that Sage?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Something is blocking the full potential of the healing, and I'm not sure what." replied Sage.  
  
"So then Sage are you saying that Kaye is going to be in this coma type state for the rest of her life?" asked Kento angrily.  
  
"No Kento I don't belive that is what Sage is saying at all. He's just not sure what else can be done. We need more than his healing ability to bring Kaye back to us." answered Rowen.  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for, I think that I heard that there's a dream healer in the guild, maybe he can help us." said Mia.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for, we're wasting time just staying here." said Kento as he lifted Kaye from the ground. The Ronins, Mia, Lightning and White Blaze all took off for the guild to look for this dream healer.  
  
Kento glanced at Kaye, "hang in there Kaye, I'll do what it takes to have you back with us. Don't leave us, don't leave me." thought Kento. They arrived back at the guild, it didn't take long for them to find the dream healer. They told him what has happened and he agreed to help anyway that he could.   
  
"Lay her down here on the couch. I'm only going to need one of you to stay with me while I do this, the rest of you are going to have to wait outside." said dream healer.  
  
"I'll stay." volunteered Kento.  
  
"Fine, the rest of you can wait outside." said dream healer while he ushered the others outside.  
  
"What do you need me to do?" asked Kento.  
  
"All I need you to do is stay by her side and let her know that you are here, and I'll do the rest." instructed dream healer. Kento took his place next to Kaye and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Come on Kaye I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, the only way that I'm going is if we leave together." said Kento.  
  
Something started to happen, Kento's and Kaye's kanjis began to glow in response of each other.  
  
Meanwhile outside the others were pacing and trying to keep each other from crashing down the door and seeing how things were going.  
  
"This is taking way too long, it shouldn't be taking this long. I'm beginning to wonder if we did the right thing about bringing Kaye to this dream healer." said Mia.  
  
"It was the only option that we had at the time Mia, If anyone can pull through this it's Kaye." reasurred Cye.  
  
"Thanks Cye, I think that's all I needed was to hear that, I'm fine now honest." replied Mia with a small smile.  
  
Out of nowhere a bright light came out of nowhere. It flew past them and into the dream healer's home. It stopped just short of where Kaye was laying on the couch. Kento took notice of this light, at first he was more than ready to take on whatever it was, but then the dream healer stopped him from doing so. Then the light entered Kaye's body and disappeared.  
  
"What the heck was that? You better tell me what just happened here or I'll..." stated Kento.  
  
"No need to threaten me young one, the light that entered Kaye's body was the spirit of the one that taught her how to dream walk in the first place." replied the dream healer.  
  
"You mean that spirit was Kesi's father? But why would his spirit show up now? What can he do that you haven't already tried?" asked Kento.  
  
"Just stand back and watch for yourself." replied the dream healer. Suddenly Kaye's body began to glow a bright white light, and then the light started to slowly fade. Kaye stayed glowing for a little while longer, then as fast as the light came, it left and went back to it's resting place.  
  
The others couldn't wait outside any longer, they decided what the heck with the door and charged right in.  
  
"Hey would someone explain to us what the heck just happened here. We saw a bright white light fly in here and then fly back out?" asked Sage.  
  
"The dream healer said it was Kesi's father's spirit that entered Kaye's body. Kaye had a bright white glow around her, and then the light faded, and after the spirit was done, it just left." explained Kento.  
  
"So then is Kaye alright?" asked Mia. The dream healer walked towards Kaye and looked her over. Kaye moved a little bit, showing that she was coming around.  
  
"Yes Kaye will be just fine, but she will need a full nights rest to be fully healed from the ordeal. I also suggest that all of you rest as well, otherwise I believe that when Kaye wakes up in the morning and sees you all like this, I'm betting that she will be not exactly in the best of moods. All of you may stay here for the night." said the dream healer.  
  
"Alright dream healer thank you for the offer, and what you said about Kaye, you couldn't be closer to the truth. Dream healer, thank you for all that you have done to help our friend." said Mia. 


	15. Honor's Cost ch15

The sun was just starting to rise when the others began to wake up from their first peaceful night in the guild. They looked over to where Kaye was sleeping and noticed that Kento was asleep in the chair that was next to Kaye.  
  
"That Kento, man sleeping in the chair like that had to be the least comfortable place to be during the whole night." said Ryo.   
  
"No kidding, I think that we better wake him up now." replied Sage.  
  
"Wait a second on that Sage, I think that Kaye should have the pleasure of waking him." said Cye with a smirk.  
  
"What are you talking about Cye? Kaye is still asleep, isn't she?" asked Rowen.  
  
"Nope, I noticed that Kaye woke up just before I did a little while ago. Now be quiet, this should be interesting to see Kento's reaction. I wish that I had a camera for times like these." replied Cye. Kaye opened up her eyes, she looked towards her friends, they were about charge the couch when Kaye motioned them to stop. She noticed that Kento was still asleep in the chair.   
  
"He looks so peaceful sleeping there, I really don't want to wake him up from that, but I think that he will forgive me this one time." thought Kaye with a smile. Kaye took her hand and softly brushed his bangs out of his eyes.   
  
"Hey Kento it's time to wake up." whispered Kaye. Kento quickly opened up his eyes and fell out of his chair. Kaye kept herself from laughing about the expression that Kento had on his face. Kento quickly got up from the floor and looked at Kaye.   
  
"Kaye, you're back, you actually made it back to us!" exclaimed Kento excitedly.  
  
"Yes Kento I'm back good as new. Sorry about waking you like that, it's just that it was such a good opportunity, I just had to take it." replied Kaye as she was slowly getting off of the couch.  
  
"Kaye you shouldn't be walking around, go back to sleep right this instant." said Mia.  
  
"Sorry Mia, but there is no way that I'm going to go back to sleep. Especially now, since I feel that it's time to go home. What do the rest of you say to the idea of going home?" asked Kaye. Everyone decided that was a great idea and started to get their gear together.  
  
"Thank you dream healer for helping me to find my way back to my friends again." said Kaye as they were about to leave the guild.  
  
"I only provided the right of way for another spirit to guide you back Kaye." replied the dream healer. They all waved goodbye to the dream healer and walked away from the guild for the last time. They came upon the grave marker of Kesi's father, and Kaye decided to stop and give her respects one last time.  
  
"Thank you old friend for helping me one last time. I'm sorry that everything turned out the way that it did, but I hope that your spirit can finally find the peace that it has been searching for. Rest in peace old friend." whispered Kaye. After Kaye said her goodbye to him, she stood up and walked away from the grave marker towards her friends.   
  
"Kaye how do you feel now that this is finally behind you?" asked Ryo.  
  
"I finally feel free Ryo, now I can honestly say that I can look forward, knowing that my past has finally found peace." replied Kaye.   
  
A ghostly figure suddenly appeared next to the grave marker. It was watching Kaye and her friends start their walk back home. "Kaye thanks to you and your friends for putting these restless spirits back in their places. You all have done well, all of you showed what real honor was, and the cost of it if honor was lost in one's soul."said the ghost figure. After the ghost figure said it's peace, the guild started to fade from existance bit by bit, until there was no possible trace of evidence that the guild was there in the first place. 


End file.
